charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Champignon
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ---- All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 17, 2018 ' Tiptorial= '''A New Adventure brings Madame Champignon to our Magic Forest! ' *Madame Champignon Quest is available to all players level 18+ *Night Mushrooms will drop randomly from Shacks, Cozy Shacks & Neighbors feeding pigflies starting with Madame Champignon 2/10 *Night Mushroom is an 8 minute crop, gives 15m + 1 Nightshroom *Nightshrooms drop when harvesting Night Mushrooms *Harvested Spices drop randomly from ground spawn (Trees, weeds etc) when you are at Quest: Madame Champignon 3/10 *Rainbow Shards drop random from YOU collecting your Commercial Buildings (Shops, Weird Shops & Taverns) starting with Madame Champignon 8/10 - They will drop 100% from Madame Champignon L3+ *'''FALSE RUMOR! Some people say you can get 100% drop rate of Shards if Neighbors click your Commercial Buildings. Unfortunately that is not true. Don't bother asking Neighbors to click Shops, it does not increase Rainbow Shard drops. Let them help with Pigflies instead! *You need 22 Rainbow Prisms to upgrade Madame Champignon to L5 (see recipe tab for details) 300.png Mush2 nigh300t.png Mush1 300.png |-|Madame Champignon Quest= MadChamp1.jpg Madame Champignon2.JPG Madame Champignon3.JPG Madame Champignon4.JPG Madame Champignon5.JPG Madame Champignon6.JPG Madame Champignon7.JPG Madame Champignon8.JPG Madame Champignon9.JPG Madame Champignon10.JPG Madame Champignon 1/10 *Collect (7) times from your Fairy Dwelling *Clear (15) ground spawn items from your land (Weeds, Trees etc) *Harvest (20) Carnivorous Sundew on your land Madame Champignon 2/10 *Place Madame Champignon on your land (find her in inventory > buildings tab) *Collect (18) times from your Shacks & Cozy Shack *Harvest (10) Night Mushrooms from your garden beds *Note: Night Mushrooms drop random from Shacks, Cozy Shacks & when Neighbors feed your pigflies Madame Champignon 3/10 *Find (12) Harvested Spices when clearing ground spawn on your land *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (2) Luxurious Perfume in your Wonder Workshop *Recipe: ::(2) Magic Dust ::(11) Nightshroom (from harvesting Night Mushrooms) ::(7) Harvested Spices (random from clearing ground spawn) Madame Champignon 4/10 *Collect from your Shacks to find (38) Night Mushrooms *Harvest (27) Night Mushrooms in your garden *Craft (3) Strange Compound in your Laboratory then click the "Give" button on the quest window Madame Champignon 5/10 *Upgrade Madame Champignon to Level 2 *Accept Neighbors help feeding your Pigflies (10) times *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (11) times Do NOT Complete 5/10 unless you are ready to begin the new 2 Day TIMED Quest: Chasing the Veil 1/3 ' ''(see 'Chasing the Veil' tab above) '''Madame Champignon 6/10 *Collect (77) Harvested Spice by clearing ground spawn on your own land *Harvest (42) Night Mushrooms *Sell (10) items at your Neighbors Market Madame Champignon 7/10 *Accept Neighbors help feeding Pigflies (25) times *Send (10) gifts to Neighbors *Craft (14) Luxurious Perfume in your Wonder Workshop Madame Champignon 8/10 *Upgrade Madame Champignon to Level 3 *Harvest (88) Night Mushrooms from your garden *Collect (18) Rainbow Shards from Madame Champignon (100% Drop) or from your Commercial Buildings (random drop) *Note: Commercial Buildings = Shop, Weird Shop & Tavern Do NOT Complete 8/10 unless you are ready to begin the new 2 Day TIMED Quest: Chasing the Veil 2/3 ' ''(see 'Chasing the Veil' tab above) '''Madame Champignon 9/10 *Find (83) Harvested Spices while cleaning ground spawn on your land (Weeds / Trees etc) *Feed (20) Pigflies for Neighbors *Craft (25) Luxurious Perfume in your Wonder Workshop Madame Champignon 10/10 *Upgrade Madame Champignon to Level 4 *Harvest (189) Night Mushrooms on your land *Get (35) Rainbow Shards from L3+ Madame Champignon or from collecting your Commercial Buildings (Shops / Weird Shops / Taverns) Completion of 10/10 will trigger Quests: Chasing the Veil 3/3 (Timed) and Quest: Ladys Veil (NOT timed) (see 'Chasing the Veil' tab above) |-|Chasing the Veil= Chasing Veil1.JPG Chasing Veil2.JPG Chasing Veil3.JPG File:Madame Champignon11.JPG '''Chasing the Veil 1/3 Trigger = Completion of Quest: Madame Champignon 5/10 *Have a Paper Workshop *Collect (3) Paper from your Paper Workshop (Enchant means you only need to collect 2x) *Harvest (16) Belladonna (You can craft Belladonna in your Laboratory for free) Chasing the Veil 2/3 Trigger = Completion of Quest: Madame Champignon 8/10 *Feed your Big-Eared Buns (18) times *Enchant your Houses (35) times *Craft (6) Scrolls in your Laboratory Chasing the Veil 3/3 Trigger = Completion of Quest: Madame Champignon 10/10 *Sell (10) Carpenter's Kits at your NEIGHBORS!! *Harvest (28) Thoughtful Aconite on your land *Craft (10) Books to give to Kaya the Fairy (Books will be removed upon completion of the quest) Ladys Veil Trigger = Completion of Quest: Madame Champignon 10/10 *Upgrade Madame Champignon to level 5 *Craft (5) Rainbow Prisms in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (12) Adult Pigflies from your pens |-|Madame Build Info= Mush1300.png|L1 - No Build Req's Madame Champignon Production L1.JPG Madame Champignon Build L2.JPG|L2 Build Requirements Madame Champignon Production L2.JPG Madame Champignon Build L3.JPG|L3 Build Requirements Madame Champignon Production L3.JPG Madame Champignon Build L4.JPG|L4 Build Requirements Madame Champignon Production L4.JPG Madame Champignon Build L5.JPG|L5 Build Requirements Madame Champignon Production L5.JPG |-|Recipes= LuxPerfumeR1.jpg RainbowPrismR1.png Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Mushroom Quest